


La tecnica segreta del bue e dell'asinello

by YellowCanadair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Snow
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowCanadair/pseuds/YellowCanadair
Summary: Enies Lobby è caduta, il CP9 è stato sconfitto, e Spandam ha accusato i sette agenti di essere i soli responsabili della completa disfatta.Rob Lucci non è il tipo da starsene con le mani in mano, e assieme ai suoi colleghi ha deciso di cercare Spandam per vendicarsi. Ma la neve ricopre la terra e il vento freddo spazza il mare: il CP9 è bloccato su un'isola dal clima invernale, ed è costretto a passare in una piccola casetta la notte di Natale...Qualcuno, però, ha dimenticato il legname per la stufa.





	La tecnica segreta del bue e dell'asinello

★Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game – Puzzle Time” del 2016 a cura di Fanwriter.it!

★Numero Parole: 3494

★Prompt/Traccia:  “Sono certo che tu sia nella lista dei bambini cattivi!” “Tu a breve sarai in quella dell’ospedale”

 

 

 

**La tecnica segreta del bue e dell’asinello**

 

Le strade della città erano deserte, il freddo era pungente e il cielo minacciava neve, come se non ne avesse avuto abbastanza per tutto il resto dell’anno. Per l’isola invernale di Vexala non era una novità essere sotto un gelo polare, e gli abitanti ci erano abituati. Però quella era la settimana di Natale e, come ogni anno, la ghiacciata cittadina si preparava a un periodo da passare con la famiglia tra regali, tradizioni e lunghi sermoni dove si parlava di amore e pace.

Alcune tradizioni erano centenarie, come la processione delle ragazze il tredici dicembre: una lunga fila di giovinette vestite di virgineo bianco percorreva a piedi il centro città, per poi andare a pregare nella chiesa principale; era un evento molto atteso soprattutto dai bambini, perché le signorine distribuivano caramelle e dolcetti!

Oppure esisteva la “pace di Natale”, dichiarata ogni anno dal sindaco della città: in quel giorno era assolutamente vietato usare armi di qualsiasi genere.

Poi c’era l’usanza delle candele: ogni casa ne esibiva tre sul davanzale di una finestra, e venivano accese in sequenza le sere del 22, 23, e 24 per festeggiare il Natale. La notte della Vigilia tutti i lampioni venivano spenti e la città brillava di candele. Si spegnevano da sole, nella Santa Notte, quando lo stoppino si consumava.

Se una candela rimaneva accesa fino al mattino, il più piccolo della casa aveva il compito di spegnerla con un soffio: gli avrebbe portato fortuna o, come dicevano le nonne, “lo avrebbero protetto gli angeli”.

« A me sembra pericoloso » sbuffò Kaku la sera della Vigilia, accendendo la terza candela sul davanzale del salotto. « Basta una tenda che svolazza, e prende fuoco tutto quanto. »

« Pessimista » gli aveva detto Califa, che con fare pratico aveva provveduto a bloccare la tenda con un po’ di spago, perché gli infausti presagi del collega non si avverassero.

Il Cipher Pol n.9, ormai _ex_ , si era stabilito momentaneamente nella città di Vexala, su un’isola invernale del Mare Settentrionale: il loro obiettivo, fissato soprattutto dal leader del gruppo Rob Lucci, era inseguire e fare a pezzi Spandam, reo di averli cacciati dal CP dopo aver addossato loro la colpa di un Buster Call.

Tuttavia gli agenti non erano immuni ai capricci del clima; ecco perché, visto che nella settimana natalizia un banco temporalesco li aveva bloccati nel Mare Settentrionale, si erano presi un appartamentino in affitto e lì avevano deciso di soggiornare per qualche giorno, nell’attesa di climi migliori per salpare.

Erano però in incognito, e non volevano dare troppo nell’occhio, quindi cercavano di comportarsi in maniera normale… o almeno non troppo strana.

« Però l’albero potevamo risparmiarcelo… » disse critico Rob Lucci in direzione di Fukuro che metteva su ogni pallina un fiocco dello stesso colore, e poi cambiava la loro disposizione tra i rami. « Conta quello che si vede da fuori, nessuno entra qui a vedere se e come rispettiamo le tradizioni dei locali. »

Ovviamente però si scagliava contro l’abete, mai contro il presepino che Hattori aveva allestito sul tavolino dell’ingresso, con tanto di lucine colorate e una Madonnina con un volto dolce che più dolce non si poteva, e che ogni tanto il colombino si fermava a fissare assorto.

Jabura però non si lasciò scappare l’occasione per una sana litigata.

« Paura di Babbo Natale? » ghignò. « Scommetto che tu sei nella lista dei bambini cattivi! »

Lucci si girò come una serpe: « Tu sarai in quella dei pazienti dell’ospedale a breve » minacciò.

« Almeno ricambierai il favore! » lo stuzzicò Jabura, che non mancava mai di ricordare al “rivale” che gli dovesse letteralmente la vita per quanto successo dopo Enies Lobby.

« Smettetela di litigare, finirete per allarmare i vicini. » Kaku tirò loro le redini.

Ovviamente nessuno in città si sarebbe scomposto più di tanto per due uomini che si accapigliavano, ma se Jabura e Lucci si fossero lasciati prendere la mano avrebbero raso al suolo il quartiere, ed era meglio evitare.

Blueno uscì dal bagno in accappatoio, accompagnato da una nuvola di vapore; si guardò un po’ attorno e poi disse tetro: « Avete lasciato spegnere la stufa? »

« È perché sei appena uscito dalla doccia, non fa così freddo. » rispose tranquillo Kaku continuando a leggere un libriccino seduto sul divano. « L’abbiamo tenuta accesa tutto il pomeriggio, la casa è calda. »

« È calda per te, che hai sempre la zip della felpa chiusa fin sul muso! » lo attaccò Jabura.

Kaku si arrabbiò ma non aveva voglia di raccogliere la provocazione. « Se hai tanto freddo, accendila tu! »

« Ci penso io. » chetò gli animi Blueno ciabattando nel salotto. Entrò in cucina, scostò la tendina del mobile dove tenevano le scorte di legna, e… « La legna è finita. »

Kaku sbuffò: « Bisogna andare nella legnaia. »

La “legnaia” era il luogo dove veniva ammassata la scorta di legna dell’appartamento, sul terrazzino.

Jabura protestò e imprecò, perché era quasi ora di cena e non aveva voglia di uscire di casa, ma alla fine mise il giaccone e salì a prendere una robusta scorta di legna. Cercò la chiave dal mazzo, aprì la porticina di metallo, si beccò una ventata di aria gelida in faccia e girò l’angolo dietro al quale si trovavano i ceppi.

Strinse i denti e la voce di Califa gli rimbombò nella memoria, una frase detta due giorni prima: « Devi chiamare il Signor Dolce: la legna sta finendo, bisogna ricomprarla. »

Califa organizzava tutto, però molti compiti erano divisi tra tutti quanti loro e… cazzo.

 

~

 

« Ti odio. » mormorò Kaku, con il cappotto addosso nel bel mezzo del soggiorno alle undici di sera della Vigilia di Natale, seduto sul divano.

« È colpa di Lucci. » rispose Jabura da sotto al passamontagna, seduto accanto a lui.

« È colpa tua e della tua testa vuota. » si difese Lucci avvolgendo con una sciarpa di lana grossa sia lui che Hattori, anche lui sul divano del soggiorno.

« Quando stavo per andare dal signor Dolce, tu mi hai distratto! »

« Quindi lo vedi che è colpa della tua idiozia? »

« YOOOYOI! » s’intromise con voce tonante Kumadori comparendo dalla porta della cucina « È un frangente drammatico, non aggiungete tragedia alla tragedia!! » esortò.

Sentirono il _ca-clack_ della porta dell’ingresso e si voltarono tutti in quella direzione: Fukuro e Califa erano tornati.

« Tutti i negozi sono già chiusi; abbattere un albero attirerebbe troppo l’attenzione e in questo periodo dell’anno l’abbattimento è fortemente regolato dalle leggi locali. » elencò Califa avanzando verso i colleghi e scrollandosi la neve dai lunghi capelli biondi.

« Però io ho raccolto un po’ di rametti! Chapapa! » gioì Fukuro reggendo una piccola fascina.

« Meglio di niente. » osservò Blueno.

« YOYOI! E se osassimo, solo per questa Santa Notte, chiedere del legname in prestito dai vicini? »

« Fuori discussione » la risposta di Lucci raggelò Kumadori. « La nostra riservatezza ha la precedenza assoluta. »

« In realtà ti secca andare a chiedere il favore. » latrò Jabura.

« Per favore, non ricominciate. » li esortò Kaku.

 

~

 

Un’ora dopo, la fascina di Fukuro si era già esaurita.

Erano le due di notte, Babbo Natale era già in giro da un po’ ma probabilmente essere degli assassini relegava il CP9 alla lista dei bambini cattivi; Jabura in particolare, che si era pure dimenticato di ricomprare la legna per la stufa.

Fukuro si girava e si rigirava nel suo letto; indossava tre maglioni ed era avvolto in una trapunta pesante, ma la casa era gelida e non riusciva a prendere sonno. Stufo tremare di freddo in solitudine, bisbigliò: « Chapapa… c’è qualcuno sveglio? » il suo fiato disegnò nell’aria una nuvoletta.

« Io. » rispose dal buio Jabura accendendo la luce sul comodino (che in realtà era una sedia). « ‘Fanculo, sto schiattando di freddo! » i lunghi baffi gli erano diventati delle stalattiti.

« Yoyoi! Chi è causa del suo mal, pianga se stesso! » rispose la voce tonante (anche se un po’ roca per il sonno) di Kumadori.

Jabura lo squadrò e disse: « Non mi abituerò mai a vederti struccato. »

Kumadori era un bozzolo rosa: oltre a dormire sotto le coperte con due maglioni, si era anche avvolto nei suoi capelli per trattenere meglio il calore. Non riusciva a dormire con il naso coperto dai capelli, però, e quello era ghiacciato.

Jabura strinse i denti e pensò che sì, quell’idiota di Lucci poteva evitare di cercare la lite ogni minuto e che sì, Califa avrebbe potuto ricordargli di comprare la legna, però in fin dei conti la colpa della situazione era sua. Comunque, si guardò bene dal dirlo a voce alta.

Kumadori, resosi conto che in quella stanza non correva il rischio di svegliare nessuno, cominciò a lamentarsi a voce alta: « Giorni senza fine sono quelli vissuti nel freddo e nel vento! Ore lente e ghiacciate quelle della Santa Notte, e noi siamo in attesa del fuoco del Mezzogiorno per scaldare le nostre anime! Oh notte di miracoli… »

« Chapapa, posso venire nel tuo letto? » gli chiese all’improvviso Fukuro.

« Yoyoi! La mia povera mamma usava spesso scaldarci stringendoci a sé nelle notti invernali come questa… »

A Fukuro non servì altro, rimbalzò via dal suo giaciglio portandosi il cuscino e una coperta e raggiunse il collega.

« Chapapa, si sta più caldi insieme! » gridò contento.

« Invero però lo spazio comincia a scarseggiare! » notò Kumadori.

« Basta aggiungere un letto! Quello di Jabura è il più vicino! »

Kumadori e Fukuro guardarono speranzosi verso il collega.

Jabura sbottò: « Non pretenderete che mi presti a questa frociata?? »

« Oh Jabura, il tuo linguaggio è offensivo! Farò _Seppuku_ per rimediare alla mancanza di rispetto! »

« Fermo, che sollevi le coperte e fai entrare il freddo! Chapapa! »

« Sono mortificato, la mia povera madre-

« BASTA! Arrivo! Purché vi chiudiate le fogne! »

 

~

 

Era un letto a tre piazze pieno di calore e di coperte.

Jabura sperava che nessuno lo venisse a sapere, ma visto che uno dei presenti era Fukuro non poteva sperarci. Almeno, però, doveva ammettere che finalmente aveva smesso di tremare, anche se la sua treccia era stata schiacciata due volte da Kumadori.

I tre agenti avevano unito i loro letti e messo in comune tutte le coperte; ora, finalmente, potevano dormire. Kumadori spense la luce con una ciocca di capelli.

Buio. Silenzio.

« Secondo voi gli altri come se la passano? » salì su la vocina di Fukuro.

« Staranno benissimo. » mugugnò Jabura, che era quasi riuscito a prendere sonno.

« Io rammento che Kaku soffriva molto il freddo, quando vivevamo tutti insieme a Enies Lobby. » osservò Kumadori.

Jabura già immaginava come sarebbe andata a finire.

 

~

 

Kaku non riusciva a dormire; era gelato e non serviva il fatto che indossasse quasi tutto il suo armadio: la casa era ghiacciata e l’aria che gli entrava nel naso era irrimediabilmente gelida.

Fukuro aprì con precauzione la porta della stanza dove dormivano Lucci, Kaku, Califa e Blueno. Immediatamente sentì un frullo d’ali: Hattori l’aveva sentito.

« Chapapa… siete svegli? »

Kaku si mosse leggermente e guardò verso la porta. « Che succede? » disse a bassa voce.

« Siamo venuti a vedere se avete freddo. » rispose Fukuro con naturalezza.

« Che precauzione inutile » si sentì nel buio Rob Lucci.

Blueno accese la lampadina appesa al soffitto, che rischiarò la stanza. Kaku e Califa si ripararono gli occhi con la mano.

« Neanche nell’altra stanza riuscite a dormire? » domandò Kaku sorvolando sul fatto che sì, anche loro stavano battendo i denti senza prendere sonno. Guardò allarmato la nuvola di vapore che gli uscì di bocca nel parlare.

« Prima no, però poi siamo andati tutti quanti nel letto di Kumadori e adesso c’è un bel caldo! Chapapa! Venite anche voi! »

Una voce stentata e sottile disse: « Che sfacciata… molestia sessuale. »

Fukuro chinò la testa. « Anche Jabura ha detto una cosa del genere, però almeno riusciamo a dormire. »

Kaku si avvicinò al letto della collega, che dormiva su una brandina alla distanza massima dai letti dei tre uomini. « Califa…? » aveva sentito una nota strana nella voce della donna.

Le sfiorò una spalla e saltò indietro per schivare un calcio.

« Stai morendo di freddo. »

« Non sono affari tuoi! » tremò lei.

« No, ma… almeno mettiti qualcosa di pesante addosso! »

Nel tirare il calcio, Califa si era scoperta le gambe, rivelando avere addosso unicamente un baby doll. Sensuale quanto freddo, soprattutto quando tutti gli altri dormivano con i maglioni addosso. Stava gelando ancora più di tutti quanti loro, per quella fissazione dei vestiti corti.

« È una cosa ridicola. » diceva Lucci a Fukuro riguardo l’idea di dormire tutti insieme.

« Chapapa, in realtà è molto logica. » ribattè il collega. « Lezioni di sopravvivenza in situazioni estreme, te le ricordi? La maestra diceva sempre che per scaldarsi bisogna stare vicini vicini! La chiamava “tecnica segreta del bue e dell’asinello”! »

« Non funziona sul serio. » avversò Lucci. Ma all’improvviso la sua felpa grigia si mosse, dalle parti dello stomaco. Il movimento salì verso l’alto finché il capino di Hattori (con tanto di papalina su misura) non fece capolino dal buco per il collo.

« Chapapa, anche Lucci stava usando la tecnica segreta del bue e dell’asinello con Hattori! Tutti nel letto di Kumadori!!! »

« Io vado. » Blueno si alzò dal letto e si diresse verso la porta.

« Chapapa, però puoi portare anche qualche coperta dal tuo letto e il cuscino? »

L’ex oste replicò: « Penso che bisognerà portare anche il materasso, con me siamo già in quattro. »

Si caricò tutto sulle spalle e andò nell’altra camera da letto.

Davanti all’esempio di Blueno, Kaku cedette. « Dai, vieni anche tu. » disse a Califa, che tremava di freddo grazie alla sua testa dura.

« Questa è molestia sessuale. »

« Non è vero! » si difese Kaku.

La donna si voltò a guardarlo in faccia. « Dormire con sei uomini è sconveniente. »

Kaku dovette ammettere che era un’usanza vista solo in _certi_ film, però cercò ancora di convincerla: « Non vogliamo mancarti di rispetto. È solo per farti stare più calda. »

« Sfacciato. » e si girò verso il muro.

Rob Lucci avanzò verso di loro e lanciò dei suoi vestiti sopra a Califa. « Infilati questi e vieni di là. » ordinò.

Fukuro ballava una personale danza di vittoria.

 

~

 

« Io sto stretto. » si lamentò Jabura, con Fukuro accanto e Kumadori dall’altro lato.

« Io sto caldo! » si esaltò incredulo Kaku, tra Lucci, Fukuro e Blueno.

Era un accampamento: il letto di Kumadori non bastava, quindi avevano messo tutti i materassi a terra e vi si erano stesi su, ognuno aveva portato una o due coperte dal proprio letto e sopra gli agenti c’era un variopinto patchwork di trapunte, piumini, piumoni, plaid, persino cappotti. I ragazzi non dormivano ordinatamente uno accanto all’altro, ma dove avevano trovato spazio, quindi qualcuno si trovava sotto al naso pance, gomiti, ginocchia, senza sapere esattamente a chi appartenessero.

Forse con la storia della molestia sessuale Califa non ci era andata troppo lontana.

« Yoyoi! Ti domando perdono, Blueno! »

« …per cosa? »

« Muovendomi ti ho schiacciato una mano! »

« …chapapa, era la mia… per fortuna ho attivato il _Tekkai_! »

Jabura si girò nel buio. « Califa ancora non è arrivata? » disse strappandosi al sonno.

Kaku replicò: « Stava morendo di freddo, non sono riuscito a convincerla. »

Rob Lucci, senza una parola, si alzò e uscì dalla stanza con il fido Hattori sulla spalla.

Kaku, Jabura, Kumadori, Fukuro e Blueno rimasero ad aspettare.

Silenzio. Lo scricchiolio della porta della stanza di Califa che si apriva. La voce della donna. Altro silenzio. La voce di Lucci.

All’improvviso mobili rovesciati, stoviglie mandate in frantumi, colpi contro il muro.

Silenzio.

« L’ha fatta fuori… » sussurrò Jabura.

« Chapapa, lo stanno facendo » canticchiò Fukuro.

« Per favore… » muggì Blueno richiamando tutti all’ordine ben sapendo che entrambe le ipotesi non avevano né capo né coda.

All’uscio si affacciò Rob Lucci, che portava Califa su una spalla come un vitellino da latte; aveva addosso la felpa e i pantaloni che l’uomo le aveva dato prima ed era visibilmente seccata. Lucci, da parte sua, aveva il braccio sinistro lucidato a specchio.

« Ha i piedi pieni di geloni. » disse a mo’ di spiegazione l’agente, lasciando che la collega andasse a ficcarsi sotto le coperte vicino a Kaku. « E non riusciva ad arrivare qui. »

Tutti si chiesero per quale miracolo avesse ingaggiato battaglia se non riusciva nemmeno a camminare, ma rimasero domande inespresse davanti all’austerità di Rob Lucci.

Hattori si posò al posto vuoto tra Califa e Blueno e guardò verso il suo amico.

Lucci spense la luce e lo raggiunse.

« Chapapa, buonanotte! »

 

~

 

Kaku si svegliò abbracciato a un polpaccio. Non sapeva di chi fosse e non indagò. Si guardò attorno: il sole doveva essere sorto da un pezzo, contò le teste e vide che mancava solo quella di Blueno, il quale sicuramente era in cucina perché si sentiva odore di caffè.

Faceva ancora freddissimo. Il ragazzo si rificcò sotto le coperte, tenendo lontano il polpaccio che l’aveva scaldato nottetempo, di chiunque fosse. L’ispido pelo gli faceva escludere che si trattasse di una gamba di Califa, così come l’odore.

« Chapapa, è la mattina di Natale! » sussurrò eccitato Fukuro.

Kaku si sedette. « Beh, allora buon Natale. » bisbigliò per non svegliare gli altri.

« YOYOI! QUANDO NACQUE IL BAMBINO, A BETLEMME, ERA NOTTE E PAREVA MEZZOGIORNO! » recitò con passione Kumadori a voce altissima.

« COME CAZZO TI VIENE IN MENTE DI URLARE COSÌ??? » latrò Jabura emergendo da un cumulo di coperte.

« Che ci fai da questa parte del letto, cane? » sibilò a denti stretti Rob Lucci trovandosi il collega tra le ginocchia.

« Oh, ma buon Natale anche a te! » rispose l’altro.

Fukuro scese dal letto canticchiando: « È Natale, è Natale! »

« Dove corri? » si lamentò Jabura. « Tanto Babbo Natale a noi non li porta mica, i regali. »

« Buongiorno! » si affacciò Blueno alla porta della camera da letto. « Ho chiamato il signor Dolce: tra un’oretta passa a portarci la legna per la stufa. »

Tutti sorrisero, forse persino Lucci. Hattori fece un voletto e battè le aluccie come ad applaudire. Poi tornò ad annidarsi sotto la felpa del compagno.

« Ci sono i regali!!! » la voce di Fukuro raggiunse ogni angolo della casa.

« I regali? » si levò più d’una voce.

Gli agenti, dapprima scettici, arrivarono in salone avvolti nelle coperte come in dei mantelli e notarono, con sorpresa, che sotto all’albero preparato con amore da Fukuro nei giorni scorsi c’erano otto pacchettini scintillanti, uno per ognuno di loro.

Califa zoppicava sui geloni e si sedette subito su una sedia portatale da Jabura.

« È opera tua, vero? » le chiese Kaku.

« Negativo. » rispose efficiente Califa. « … e non riesco a capire da dove siano entrati. La porta è ancora chiusa dall’interno. »

« Le persiane erano tutte abbassate, quando mi sono svegliato. » completò Blueno.

« OH NOTTE SANTA! OH NOTTE DI MIRACOLI! »

« Piantala, Kumadori! Dev’essere stato qualcuno di noi, non cominciare con questi piagnistei! » lo rimproverò Jabura.

Fukuro tastava entusiasta il suo pacchettino, un cubo giallo decorato con un rametto di pino e il cartellino con il suo nome.

« Chi di voi è stato? » cominciava a preoccuparsi Califa, ma tutti scuotevano la testa.

« Il responsabile dev’essere ancora qui. » considerò allora Lucci, con gli occhi scintillanti di desiderio di sangue.

« Ho già controllato tutta la casa, siamo soli. » lo deluse Blueno.

« Chapapa, apro prima il mio! »

 

~

 

Kaku stringeva tra le mani un modellino di barca a vela piccolo come una mano. Non riusciva a spiegarselo.

Guardava i suoi compagni godersi il caldo della stufa e spintonarsi, mangiare, ridere, giocare a carte.

Trovandosi vicino al davanzale della finestra del salone, che era ancora chiusa, decise di aprirla e tirò su la persiana.

E gli comparvero davanti le tre candele che tutti gli abitanti di Vexala esibivano nei giorni di Natale; l’ultima era ridotta a un cerino, ma la fiammella era viva.

Hattori gli si posò accanto. Indossava un minuscolo cappellino da Babbo Natale.

Guardò il ragazzo, poi la fiammella, poi di nuovo Kaku.

« Sì, la conosco la storia. » sbuffò. « Sono io il più piccolo della casa. »

Colombino e agente guardarono la fiammella morente.

« Facciamo che non lo dici a nessuno, d’accordo? »

Hattori era bravo a mantenere i segreti.

E Kaku soffiò sulla candela.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto questa storia! È in assoluto la prima che pubblico qui su AO3, per cui se qualcuno avesse dei suggerimenti o dei consigli per l'impostazione grafica, è il benvenuto! ♥
> 
> Passiamo al capitolo: protagonista assoluto è il Cipher Pol n.9, il gruppo di antagonisti che si scontrarono con Rufy e i suoi durante le saghe di Water Seven e di Enies Lobby. Adoro il CP9, spero di averlo reso in tutto il suo splendore anche se non sono personaggi che ormai si vedono molto in giro!  
> Spero che l'atmosfera natalizia sia resa bene! In particolare alcune usanze citate nel racconto sono finlandesi, coma la processione delle ragazze a Santa Lucia e la "Pace di Natale", mentre la storia delle candele l'ho inventata io. Il nome della città, Vexala, è proprio quello di un paesino della Finlandia.  
> Se vi è piaciuta, o se non vi è piaciuta, non esitate a farmelo sapere nelle recensioni! Dai, non passate oltre solo perché è il CP9! Meritano amore anche loro (tranne Jabura quando dimentica di comprare la legna, lui caricatelo pure di mazzate - scherzo, Jabura, lo sai che ti adoro e che mi sblocchi un sacco di scene ♥ ).
> 
> Grazie mille per aver letto, un bacione a tutti i lettori!  
> Yellow Canadair


End file.
